


A Study of Hippogriffs

by DarkLadyEris



Series: The Game of Life [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hippogriffs, Magical Briefcase, Magical Creatures, Master of Death Harry Potter, Time Travel, Unspeakable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyEris/pseuds/DarkLadyEris
Summary: Harry ends up meeting a curious fellow who helps teach her about the beauty of magic and the bond between creature and human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed. This really gave me inspiration for a few others while I was in the middle of writing it, haha.

She didn't know how long she had drifted in the emptiness. It could have been seconds, it could have been years. Time had no meaning in the void between worlds. It didn't matter if her eyes were open or closed, it was the same view. At times, it seemed that she would forget something important, something niggling in the back of her mind, on the tip of her tongue. But the moment she tried to remember it, it would slip away.

Harry felt at times that her physical body wasn't there, that she was simply a consciousness. Maybe this was the afterlife. 

After what seemed like days, maybe weeks of floating endlessly in the space, a light appeared far off in the distance. Harry frowned at it, surprised by the sudden appearance of something that she had slowly begun to feel like that she would never see again. As time crept by, it kept getting closer - or was she moving closer to it? - and before she knew it, the light was blinding her. She raised a hand up to cover her eyes - oh, she did have a physical body then - and before she realized what was happening, she found herself being thrown onto a grassy field. 

The sensation of something touching her skin felt so strange and wonderful and almost too much after being in the void. Harry took a deep gasp of air, feeling the sensation of breathing air again being something she hadn't expected or even realized that she had forgotten. Her eyes remained shut due to the bright lights, unable to actually open them due to how sensitive they were. 

After several moments, she was able to slowly blink her eyes open, feeling dizzy by the brightness of the world around her. “Excuse me, miss, how did you get in here? Are you alright?” The voice startled her away from adjusting to the new world to glancing at the person who spoke. He was young, with messy reddish-brown hair, freckles across his face and he stood slightly hunched over, as if slightly scared about something; despite that, he was still taller than he seemed.

Harry blinked, he seemed really familiar to her though she couldn't quite remember why. It was on the tip of her tongue. “Where am I?” She finally asked, taking a look around her and felt her eyebrows raise at the sight of the cluttered study she was in. Strangely enough, there was a ladder leading to a small door in the ceiling. On one wall was a collection of potions ingredients with a random collage of drawn pictures of magical creatures next to it.

“You're in my home.” The man said, a ash wand sliding into his palm, “I shall ask again, what is your name?”

“Harry, Harry Potter.” She sat up, feeling slightly lightheaded.

“Potter? That's interesting. I wasn't aware that Charlus had any sisters or female cousins.”

“Charlus? Who-” she paused, brows furrowed together as the name suddenly clicked, “Hey, wait, that's my grandfather's name!”

“Grandfather! He has just gotten married, he hasn't even had a child yet.” He replied with indignation. “Now who are you!”

“I already said! Who the bleeding hell are you?”

“Newt Scamander, and you are in my home without permission!”

Harry suddenly choked, glancing at him with wide eyes, “The Newt Scamander? Aren't you supposed to be like a hundred years old?”

Newt’s eyes, if even possible, seemed to bug out of his own head, “I'm only twenty-nine, thank you very much!” He narrowed his eyes suddenly, looking at her suspiciously, “What year is it for you?”

“Uh, 2009. September twenty-third I believe.” She raised a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Newt gasped, staring at her in shock. “It's December fourth, 1926.”

The news floored Harry, whose jaw dropped. “I've never heard of someone time traveling that far before!”

Newt reached behind himself and shakily fell into the wooden chair. Time Travel. The young witch in front of him had traveled almost a hundred years in the past. “What were you doing before you ended up here?”

“I was talking to… oh.” Her eyes widened, “Um, afraid I can't say anymore. I could get in trouble.” Harry took a moment to glance around herself. To be in the famous magizoologist’s home was an incredible thought. So many people, Hagrid included, had desperately wondered what his home was like, how he managed to study so many creatures. She had met him once before, several years ago at Luna and Rolf Scamander’s wedding. He had been an elderly wizard, relying heavily on a cane he had with him but he had an extreme gentleness to him that had been endearing and he had danced with his wife with almost every song except for one that he had danced with Luna. He had been charming and so obviously in love with his wife Porpentina that it has been heart-warming. Harry curiously wondered if he had met her yet.

“A time traveler. To think that I would meet one.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair, looking pale and seemingly in shock.

“Where are we at?” Harry asked, standing up and stretching her arms.

Newt glanced up, “Oh, England. We are taking a train to Lancashire, it's where my mother has her Hippogriff breeding facility. I'm stopping by to say hello before heading back to America to visit a few friends.”

Harry's brows raised in surprise, “Hm, that's interesting. I've ridden a Hippogriff before; I didn't realize that someone had to breed them." The witch paused for a moment, "I honestly kinda figured that they just did their own thing." She added with embarrassment. 

Newt gave a small chuckle, “Yes, while their are several wild herds, my mother is known as the best breeder of England. It certainly didn't help my fascination with magical creatures.”

Harry openly laughed, “My friend Hagrid, gentlest and kindest person you could ever meet, is the same way. He once came across a Cerebrus and named it Fluffy.” The witch smiled fondly at the memory, “He didn't understand why everyone else was nervous around it.”

“Did you know, for Cerebrus’ if you play-” Newt began only to be cut off.

“Music it will make them fall asleep.” Harry finished, nodding. “Found out first year at Hogwarts the hard way.” At Newt’s incredulous look, she shrugged, “Trust me, Hogwarts gets a bit sketchy later on, or at least during my years.”

He looked at her gravely, “Did the War continue? Does it ever stop?”

“The War? Oh, you mean World War Two! No, that one ends, don't worry.” She waved her hand blithely. “No, there are two more that come around, two magical ones anyway.” Harry rubbed a hand over her face, “Two very costly wars.”

Newt watched her with sympathetic eyes, getting the vague feeling that she had at least been apart of one of them. A little green figure crept out of the safety of Newt's coat collar. Newt smiled, "Would you like to meet Pickett the Bowtruckle?"

Harry immediately lit up, nodding eagerly, "I would be delighted! Care of Magical Creatures was one of my favorite classes before Hagrid bred the Blasted-End Skrewts." She shuddered at the memory and at his curious look, she hesitantly explained, "A mix between manticores and fire crabs." Newt adopted a facial expression that was between horrified and exhilarated.

"How on Merlin did that come into play?" He asked.

"Hagrid thought they were his babies, so our job was raising one. Nasty things."

Newt lifted a hand up, allowing Pickett to jump on his finger before bringing him over to Harry who smiled in delight. "Hello there, I'm Harry. It's wonderful to meet you." The bowtruckle seemed to get really shy, moving back up Newt's arm to hide back behind his collar. At Newt's rueful grin, she laughed. "It's alright, I'd be shy too meeting someone new who was much larger than me."

“Would you like a cuppa of tea?” he asked, hoping to learn more about her.

“Oh! That would be a blessing.” Harry answered as she looked up, following his lead as he stood up from the chair before making his way up the ladder. Harry could feel her wonderment grow as she ended up walking out of a brown leather suitcase into a compartment on the train. She sat down on one of the seats as he closed and locked the suitcase before putting it on the seat opposite of her and bringing his wand back out. With a quick swish and flick, a tea tray appeared before the tea began pouring itself into the mugs.

“Would you care for tea or honey?” He asked as he pulled off his coat before sitting down, laying it over his suitcase.

“No thank you.” She gratefully accepted the cup before taking a long sip, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste.

Newt chuckled softly, “Americans have no standard to tea. While I was visiting over there, they couldn't make a good cuppa if their lives depended on it.” 

Harry smiled at the thought, taking a moment to enjoy the biscuits he had provided with it. A comfortable silence settled through the compartment as they savored the taste of their tea. The time traveler took a moment to gather her thoughts before stating, “I do have a question, shall I be joining you to visit your parents?”

Newt glanced over at her from the edge of his tea cup, clearly thinking the matter over. “Well, it depends. You are a time traveler and there must be a reason that you landed in front of me, so I would say, yes, let us stick together until we can figure out what happened.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “That sounds like a good plan for me. How much longer would you say until we arrive?”

“Several hours at least.” Newt answered. 

“I'm going to take a nap then, recharge my batteries. I feel like I've been running non-stop for hours.” Newt gave a nod, busying himself with his cup of tea.

With a grateful smile, Harry set her cup back on the floating tray before stretching out on the seat. The witch quickly put a defensive shield around her that would warn her of any malicious or ill intent towards her. It only took her several moments afterward to get comfortable in the seat before falling asleep.

“Harry.” Newt called out, several hours later, watching as the witch roused quickly. “We’re pulling into the station.”

Harry nodded once before rubbing the sand out of her eyes, glad to have gotten that nap. The compartment was small but homey and easily reminded her of the Hogwarts Express, with the red and gold decorated room. The young woman yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she stood up. “Thank you Newt, I appreciate it. I really needed that nap.”

Newt smiled from opposite of the train compartment, putting a notebook back into his pocket. “It is so problem, taking a boat always hits me hardest. So I'm thankful for the easy travel.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, I absolutely loathe portkeys and floo.”

“Yes, floo has never agreed with me as well and unfortunately, mother has anti-apparation wards on the property to help deter someone from trying to steal a prized Hippogriff.” At her surprised look, he nodded gravely, “Unfortunately it has happened before, simply because most people take the bloodlines of them too serious for racing. We had a chick taken that was the daughter of Thunderwing and Gusttail.” Seeing her confused, he elaborated, “They are two of the most famous Hippogriff racers. Their chicks are worth more than their weight in gold. Mother is their breeder for their owners.”

“Oh wow.”

Overhead, the operater spoke. “Now arriving at Preston Station.”

Newt grinned, “This is our stop.” He picked up his coat before putting it on and grabbing his suitcase. “Follow me and I'll apparate you to the gates of the property.”

Harry nodded, “Sure.” Newt slid the compartment door open before wandering out, with Harry right behind him. They made their way through the tangle muggles leaving the train and those that waited on the platform. Newt wandered towards the back of the station where the muggles began to disperse and opened up the door to a supply closet. He stepped to the side, allowing the witch to enter first before closing it behind him.

The wizard held out his arm, “Now hold tight.” Harry did as constructed, holding her eyes shut as suddenly she felt her body twisting and pulling in every direction. She felt as if her breath was being sucked out of body. Within moments it was over and they had arrived. Harry took a deep breath, glad that it was over. Despite the years of living in the Wizarding World, wizarding travel still didn't agree with her.

“Welcome to the Scamander Hippogriff Sanctuary!” In front of the duo stood two large ornate gates that opened upon their arrival. Surrounding the entire property was a stone wall that hid the property from view. The lands were richly green and within different pastures, Harry could see several herds of Hippogriffs grazing contentedly. Following the paved road lead Harry to see a beautifully sized large Italian-themed home. To the left of it was a large barn where she presumed the Hippogriffs lived when not in the pastures. “Mother should be in the barn so we will check there first.”

Harry nodded, following him to the barn where it's doors were wide open. Inside were many enormously sized stalls, several which had Hippogriff’s resting inside them. In one stall, a beautiful witch with the same colored hair as Newt stood, brushing out the feathers of a beautiful stormy grey male Hippogriff.

“Mother, I'm back!” Newt called out as they got closer, making the witch whip around. A bright smile filled her face as she placed the brush down on a shelf in the stall before walking out, closing the gate behind her as she walked over to Newt, meeting him halfway with a hug.

“Oh, Newton, I missed you.” Harry watched as a jealous flare erupted through her, unable to stop herself from missing her parents and Sirius. At least she had been able to hug Sirius, all she could remember was her mother's dying last words. She had absolutely no memory of her father. Harry turned slightly away, unable to look at the mother and son any longer.

“Oh, mother, I want to introduce you to someone.” Newt pulled away from his mother to wave a hand in Harry’s direction.

Harry stood up straighter, watching as the duo turned towards her. The older witch glanced her over, taking in the oddly fashioned robes (Harry had forgotten how modern clothes were nowadays), to the long dark hair and her features that were painstakingly Potter to anyone who knew them. “Good afternoon ma’am, I'm Unspeakable Harry Potter.” She held out her hand, watching the woman's eyebrows raise slightly before giving her hand a shake.

“It is wonderful to meet you, I'm Teresa Scamander, Newt’s mother. May I ask how you met?”

Harry glanced at Newt seeing his suddenly nervous look before speaking, “I was assigned to help him with his research for his book. There have been a few tips about illegal poaching that I'm investigating.”

Teresa suddenly smiled, seemingly approving of her, “Well, I'm glad that something is being done. Unfortunately, illegal animal trading is a problem that has only gotten worse.”

“Yes, and there have been a few instances of someone poaching dragon eggs so that's been something that has been causing quite a flurry.” Harry pulled that random fact from her memory, remembering it from a talk with Charlie about why the theft of eggs or babies were punishable to years in Azkaban now. The theft of the eggs had caused more rigorous and punishable legislation around dragons.

Both Newt and his mother’s eyes widened in surprise and shock. “Oh my.” The older witch murmured.

“Though, hopefully it will be resolved soon and the eggs returned.”

The matriarch turned towards her youngest son, “Your brother will be coming by for dinner tonight. Will you and your guest be staying here?”

Newt glanced over at Harry who shrugged her shoulders slightly, putting the decision up to him. “I suppose we can stay for dinner. Though mother, I hope you won't go to too much trouble.”

“Oh nonsense, you have a friend visiting and you haven't been home in months! Allow me to spoil you.” Teresa snapped her fingers, summoning a house elf that to Harry’s happiness looked extremely well-cared for. “Newton and his guest will be joining the weekly family dinner so make sure to make enough room for them, Dipsy.”

Dipsy bowed low, “Yes mistress, Dipsy will see it done.” The house elf bowed once more before apparating away. 

Newt turned towards his mother, “Would it be alright if Harry were to look around?”

“Of course dear,” the older witch paused, turning toward the younger witch, “You do know the proper etiquette, yes?”

Harry smiled, “I have one myself, who lives at Hogwarts. His name is Buckbeak.”

Teresa gave her a soft smile, feeling unexpectedly happy at the notion of finding someone who obviously cared about her Hippogriff as much as she wished most others did. “Then by all means, enjoy yourself but don't be late for dinner.” She turned her attention to her son, “Now why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about your adventure in America.”

Newt offered his mother his arm, smiling contently, “ Of course Mother.” They two began making their way out of the barn, “It all began when a witch named Porpentina arrested me.”

Harry tuned the rest out, more curious on exploring the barn. After the war, before she had joined the Unspeakables, she had done a brief stint of following Luna around in searching for a Crumple-Horned Snorlack and had actually been there when Luna had met Rolf, her future husband. It had been quite hilarious watching the blonde witch enchant the young man without even realizing it as she regaled tale after tale of different beasts she had seen.

Harry had left them several weeks later, content with her time spent and wanting to give the two a chance to flourish. Not long after that, she had been approached by two Unspeakables who offered her a job, simply because she had been a Horcrux and they'd wished to learn more about it. While she no longer did active work for them, it did help swaying people's attention from asking more severe questions about her, simply because everyone knew Unspeakables were unable to talk about the work they did.

The soft nicker to her left caught her attention and she glanced over at a golden Hippogriff female, who looked young. Above her stall door stood a little wooden plaque that read, ‘GoldenBeak’. Harry gave a low bow, waiting as the Hippogriff seemed to read into her soul before giving a bow back.

Harry couldn't stop the soft smile from growing on her face, enchanted by the beautiful color on her feathers, that only seemed to shine brighter as she fluffed them for view. “You are simply gorgeous, GoldenBeak.” Her compliment only seemed to endear her to the creature who rubbed her head against the witches chest.

The witch hadn't realized how much she had spent, petting the Hippogriff and then at her insistence and not subtle nudging, brushing out her feathers. By the time that the sun had started to fall, she had finally managed to tear herself away to head up towards the house for dinner.

The walk up wasn't long and only took a moment. Harry paused at the doorway, unsure if she should knock but the option was taken away from her as the door was opened by a House Elf who greeted her. “Welcome, master's guest. Mimsy will lead you to the wash room first then to the dining hall.”

“Thank you Mimsy.” Harry replied back, following the pleased house elf through the entryway and to back, before turning left at the hallway. Somewhat further down, she stopped at a simply oak door, bowing once more.

“Mimsy will wait here for guest to wash up.” With that, Harry opened the loo door and closed it behind her. It only took several minutes to use the toilet and tidy up her hair, which - and she wasn't sure how jt happened - had managed to attract several strands of hay, which stuck out of her hair in an harried array. The Master of Death took a moment to pull her glasses off before cleaning them, wanting to make a good introduction. 

With that complete, she stepped back into the hallway and at her arrival, the elf began to make her way back where they came. It took several minutes to make it to the dining hall where Newt and his mother were already seated, along with another man Harry guessed to be his brother considering how close in age they looked. “Mimsy brings young master's guest.”

At the house elf’s word, the three looked up. Newt immediately stood up, walking over to her. “I completely apologize, I meant to come get you after talking with my mother but I got sidetracked.” He looked so upset with himself that Harry couldn't help but laugh, waving away his concern.

“It's no problem. I ended up brushing the beautiful GoldenBeak anyways for most of it.” She grinned, “Now that is a beautiful Hippogriff.”

At her words, Teresa’s eyes widened slightly before the pleased smile returned from earlier, “GoldenBeak is notoriously difficult on who she allows near her, you must be quite the witch for her to like you so quickly.”

Newt walked back to the table, pulling the chair out next to his which Harry gratefully sat down in. The wizard sat himself down before turning to his guest, “Allow me to introduce my brother, Theseus. Theseus, this is Harry Potter.”

“Wonderful to meet you.” Harry nodded at the man who stared at her with a critical eye. Harry instantly got the feeling that the man was an Auror and had actually seen combat.

Teresa turned to her older son, “Harry is an Unspeakable, isn't that interesting dear.”

Theseus turned his attention away from the time traveler, “Yes mother, that is quite an interesting job choice.” He turned back to stare at the woman. “I haven't seen you around the Ministry before, Ms. Potter.”

Harry took a moment to return the deep stare before replying, “I'm afraid that is mostly due to my job. I cannot exactly come and go too often.” She refused to say more but Newt helped with that by distracting his brother with his adventure in America.

Harry leaned back in her seat, enjoying the rich taste of the roast turkey with carrots and waxy potatoes they had been served. The tastes were exquisite and seemed to explode with every flavor in her mouth. Beside her, Newt continued talking during the meal, waving his hands enthusiastically with every word, sucking his family into the story. Even Harry felt awed by the crazy adventure he'd endured - going against Grindlewald - and Obscurus, definitely interesting. She could think of three candidates that she'd heard and known, that could have turned into Obscurus.

The poor boy though, she knew exactly what he had been feeling, the fear of the mysterious force inside of her that would randomly explode into something that she later had learned was accidental magic. The punishments had always been the most terrifying thing of them, the look of rage on Vernon’s face, the cold hatred on Petunia’s. Thank Merlin that Dudley had turned out well. He certainly was a doting father and Harry knew just how excited he was for his second child to arrive. The fact that Leslie had magic didn't seem to bother him like it would have, once, long ago.

Before she knew it, the dinner was over and dessert had been served. The bread pudding was just as delicious as the dinner and Harry made sure to give her compliments to Teresa before dinner was over. When the dishes disappeared, Newt turned towards Harry, “Shall I escort you to your room for the night?”

Harry smiled, feeling content and happy, “That would be lovely Newt, thank you.” As the duo stood, Harry turned towards her hostess, “Thank you so much for the very lovely meal and for the room. Goodnight.” She directed a nod in Theseus’ direction before following Newt out of the dining hall and towards the elaborate staircase. Her hand trailed on the handrail, feeling how smooth the wood was and how expertly carved it was in a beautiful flowing design.

Newt lead her through the winding hallways to a room on the left side. “My room is just two doors down if you need me.” He smiled st her, “I had a pleasant afternoon with you, Harry, thank you.”

Harry smiled back, “Thank you Newt, I'd like to think I can count on you as a friend as well.” With that said, they departed, Newt to his room and Harry to hers.

The room she had been given was pleasantly large, with a large four-poster bed frame. The room also contained a matching dresser and a beautifully ornate mirror in the corner. Blues and gold was the theme, a very pleasing combination that Harry didn't mind the set up. A yawn erupted from her mouth before she could control it. Her eyes drooped slightly from the very busy afternoon she'd found herself in.

She waved her wand, transfiguring her robes and under clothes into a set of purple pajamas. Without much hesitation, she pulled the covers back, feeling the soft silk of the sheets and climbed in, happy for the chance to sleep a good night's rest. Her eyes closed before she was fully settled in the bed and she was asleep in moments. She never knew when her body disappeared from the room, alarming the House Elves in the house at the her disappearance under the anti-apparation wards. Death swept her away, leaving behind choas in the house.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finds out his friend has disappeared.

A panicked House Elf was a rare and interesting sight, Newt decided as he stared un-comprehensively at the sight of the poor creature shaking in fear. It took several seconds for its sudden appearance and his awakening before he realized that something must be wrong. “What… what is it?” he asked, sitting up and yawning, feeling entirely too groggy and tired to deal with whatever situation had happened.

“Master’s guest is gone!” The She-Elf wailed, holding onto her ears, “I is searching but gone!”

Newt gazed at her uncomprehendingly before his eyes widened and he threw the comforter off of him and raced out of his room, leaving the House Elf behind. The magizoologist raced towards her room, hearing two people, he presumed his brother and mother, behind him. He threw open the bedroom door, noting the blanket was ruffled and the bed showed signs that she had actually slept on it before disappearing. He stepped into the room, raising his wand and beginning to cast spells to check for a wayward portkey or something that could have taken her out of the house without the wards stopping it.

Theseus stepped into the room, his own wand already casting detection spell after detection spell. After several minutes, the older Scamander brother lowered his wand to his side. “Whatever whisked her away was not Dark magic, nor was it anything I've ever seen.” He mused, raising a hand to rub at his goatee.

Newt stared at the bed with confusion evident in his eyes. “Where did she go? Did she get summoned back?”

“I'm sure that she'll send you a message once she gets back. The Department probably collected her for a job. Secretive like that, they are.” Theseus replied, patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

“What? Oh yes, her job.” The auburn-haired young man looked troubled as he finally glanced away from the bed. “I do hope she is alright.” While he didn't mention to his brother that she happened to be a time traveler, he hoped that she made it back home, safe and sound and that it was simply time fixing itself rather than something horrendous happening to her.

Little did he know of the adventure she had found herself in next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, yes, but it was is more of a support piece for another story arriving soon!
> 
> So just wait. The next story is a doozy!


End file.
